A journey to france II
by JenM
Summary: Finally the last part....hope you'll enjoy it....


The result of a big Love  
  
(A journey to France Part II)  
  
Summary: Will Logan forgive Max? What about their future together? A lot of questions which I will solve in this last part of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dark Angel, But James Cameron and 20th century fox  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Max and Logan and the others  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Max was confused, why she was gone? He didn't gave her the chance to apologize for what she'd done, so Max decided to turn around and went back and as she arrived Logan still sat on the old bench with his face in his hands. "Logan?", she asked carefully. "What do you want yet? I have requested you to go.", he said without rising his head. "I know, but I couldn't left you without speakin' about it." Max waited for an answer but nothing so she continued, "Look, I just wanted to know more about you. And that's it. I'm sorry for having done it but I thought it was right." "Oh, excuse me, how could I think background checking behind my back is bad?", he asked in a sarcastic sound how Max never saw it. "I didn't said that it isn't but at this moment I thought it was right.. I just needed to know more about the man I love." "You could ask me.", Logan said loudly and stood up to face Max. "But you weren't telling me something when I did.", Max said. "So you decided to find out for yourself?" "No. It was just that you weren't talking about anything when it comes to your family." "I've told you what you needed to know." "And I guess loosing a the family in a terrible accident wasn't a the top of the list.", she said angrily but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Logan's face turned from angry into a sadness filled one. It hurt him and all the pain he used to felt came back and hit him hard. Max walked over to him and touched his arm, "Logan....I...", she tried to say. But he ripped his arm away and glared at her with all feelings he had blazing in his eyes. "It's okay, you said how you feel, ain't nothing wrong with that.", he said and started to walk away. "But that's not how I feel.", Max said and ran over to him. Then why'd you say it though?" "I....I dunno...I..." He turned around and faced her, "Do you thought I would be happy with you reading my diary behind my back?" "Of course not. Logan, I was just wondering....what happened with you. I mean how could I got more information's about it? How was I supposed to know you better ?" "You're supposed to trust me, but you cheated me and this is what really hurts Max.", Logan answered in a peaceful but sad sound. Then he left and Max just stood there alone in the dark and she looked like a child who was scared of the dark and the loneliness. Max began to cry and after two minutes she broke down and had knelt down. After ten minutes she was ready to stand up what she did and then she walked over to the bench and sat down for the next 9 hours without any move, till Josy picked her up. "Max? Everything's alright with ya?" Max raised her head and just now she saw it was daylight again. "I was really worried about you." "I'm okay.", she said. "C'mon Max let's get back, Logan wants to talk to you." "Really", she asked smilingly. Josy nodded and then both went back to the apartment.  
  
As they arrived Logan was waiting yet. He went to the living room and stopped before the widow, without facing Max. "Okay, let's do that short. I think we're supposed to think about what happened, and I was kinda hoping that one night will be enough but it wasn't. So I think I need a break." "You really think that?" "Yeah." "And now?", Max asked sad. "I guess the best thing will be to end this holidays for good. And I think it is...." "I'm gonna go." Logan didn't said anything but nodded and went back to the kitchen but as he passed he murmured something that sounded like an goodbye and was gone.  
CHAPTER 1 - Surprises  
Max got a flight back at the same day and arrived Seattle at 1p.m. The whole flight she thought about Logan and her, and her future. She was hoping that he'll understand her mistake, but actually she couldn't understand that either. She'd really failed. The first relationship she'd really had and which had felt so real and right was broken down, because of her. She really loved Logan, but what about him? Was he still loving her?  
  
March 6th 2p.m.  
  
Max crib  
  
Max opened the door and saw Cindy sitting on the couch and reading a book named TITANIC, and Max remembered that this was O.C.'s favorite book. "Hi you.", she said and put down her stuff to close the door. "Max? What do you doin' here? You're s'possed to be at Paris with Logan and now you're standin' ...", Cindy said but stopped as she saw that Max had began to cry. "Hey, Boo. Stop that.", Cindy said and went over to Max and embraced her for a long time. "Okay, c'mon Max, let's go to the couch and you'll tell Cindy what happened.", Cindy said motherly but still Cindy-like, in a imperious sound. Max told her everything and Cindy listened attentively. "...and earlier this day he'd said that he need a break, to think about it." "Nothing else?" "Nope. I just should give him some time." "Okay, Listen up. I could even understand him, I mean you'd done this behind his back and I guess you wouldn't love it either if he'll does the same, right?" Max shortly nodded. "But I think too, that he'll forgive you. If I were him I wouldn't let you go." "Really? You believe that?", Max asked hopeful. "He'll do certainly." Max smiled and leaned back as Cindy'd left ten minutes later for work. The whole day Max didn't moved, she just started out of the windows and watched the sun set and the night sky with it's fullmoon who glowed bright in the sky and made Max's complexion fair.  
  
March 6th 10 p.m. Paris Josy's apartment  
  
Logan was sitting in an armchair in the moonlight as well, although he was about 5000 miles away from Max. He tried everything but he couldn't loose the feeling of being deceived. He really loved her, he did certainly but he couldn't forgive her, yet. As she'd told him what she had done, he had felt so empty of emotions, it just hit him hard and he still didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do, but how has his aunt said? Time will tell.  
March 7th 10a.m.  
  
Jam Pony X-Press  
  
Cindy went into the building and stopped at Normal. "Goodmornin' Normal. Everything's alright?" "What do you want?" "What do ya mean?" "C'mon you kidz haven't asked me never before how my life is. Why now?" "Okay okay. I know someone. A new messenger maybe. Reliable and fast and very nice." "Is there anyone?" "Yeah sure, and she is really...."  
  
"She?" "Yeah and what...." "Forget it, missy." "What? What do you mean with that?" "You meant Max, don't you?" "NO!....uh...yeah. But...just give her a chance." "Forget it." "Hey, wassup?", Sketchy asked as he joined them. "Normal doesn't want to give Max her job back.", Cindy said. "She was fired?!", he asked surprised. "Right, dude.", Cindy answered and smacked his back of the head. "Take this to 2358 Yesler. Bip bip bip." "No!", Cindy said and put her hand on her wrists. "What?", Normal asked confused and the other messengers listened up. "I've said NO", she said in a louder sound. "What do you think I am? I'm not one of your fools. I'm your boss and you have to take my orders or you'll be fired." "But you can't fire us all!", a young girl screamed and sat down, and gradually everybody else joined her. "What do you are think you doin' ?", Normal asked 'em. "You ain't the lord, and this is a sit down-strike. We want Max back.", Sketchy said. Normal stood there like a scared irritated child who don't know where it was. "Okay, if you don't stand up in the next ten seconds you'll be all fired and I'll kick you sorry asses outta here.", but to his surprise nobody moved, they just smiled at him. "Fine, your decision. I give you guys ten minutes.", he said and went back to his office where he opened a book with the title How to work as a boss and read a few pages. After ten minutes he looked up and asked, "Anyone who wants to keep his job?" But no one moved, so Normal called someone on the telephone. "Hello. Jam Pony X-Press Seattle. I'd like to speak to Mr. Harlow.....Reagan Ronald......Hello sir.....yes....sit-down strike.....yeah......no......a job of a girl I fired a few weeks ago......unreliable and not polite ......no sir......yes ...... alright......have a nice day.", Normal hanged up and sighted. "Ok kidz, last chance....I'm gonna call the cops in two minutes so think about it." But no one moved again, they just starred at Normal. "I can't understand you, why do you doing this?" "Max is our friend and she has the right to work here. Just give her a chance.", Sky, a young man without any hair said. "We want Max back!", Herbal screamed and gradually everybody in the building except Normal joined him and after twenty seconds everybody screamed, "We want Max back!!!!" At first it didn't bother Normal but after two minutes he yelled, "Stop that! I'll give her the job back." And then the group stopped to scream but they started to cheering. Cindy stood up and said, "You aren't such an asshole, Normal." "Whatever. Tell Max to come tomorrow at 8 a.m., lately. If she won't she won't get back her job." "Almost a little bit of human sense inside your heart." "Yeah....and now you guys move you asses, we have to lead a business. Bip bip bip."  
  
After O.C. had finished work she went to her crib to tell Max what happened. "Max?!", Cindy yelled. "What's up?", Max asked as she came out of the bath room. "You have a job. Normal have gave you a new chance." "What have you done?", Max asked. "Nothing...no big dealio." "Thank you." "We go CRASHING today?" "No, I pass. I don't feel so fine and today I have throw." "What? I thought transgenic killermachines can't be ill." "Me either, but I guess I should visit Dr. Shankar. A friend of Logan and she knows about me." "'K, uhm.... catch ya later at CRASH?", Cindy asked. "Yeah....accepted.", Max said and smiled satisfied.  
  
8 p.m.  
  
Metro Medical Seattle  
  
"Okay Max? Could you free your arm. At first I need a blood sample.", Dr. Shankar said. "Sure.", Max answered and did it. "You have any clue what I could have?", she asked carefully. "Normally I would say it's an indigestion but in your case I have to say I don't know, sorry.", she answered and filled the syringe with Max blood. Max sighted and closed her eyes. "You said you can't get ill, didn't you?", Dr. Shankar asked. "We're supposed to be strong and smart at any time. So I guess we can't but actually I'm not sure, I wasn't ill yet in my whole life." "Right....uh how much time do you have?" "A lot....how long will it takes?", Max asked. "I can give you the findings in twenty minutes, half an hour tops." "I'll wait.", Max said and smiled. "Stay here." Dr. Shankar said and went out.  
  
Finally after one hour Dr. Shankar came back with a blue clipboard in her left hand. "Sorry, I'd to wait." "No problem." "Okay.. uhm....the thing is you have no injury or illness..." "....But?", Max asked. "Nothing...everything's alright with you ....... and your baby.", she said and smiled. "Good....wait....my baby?!", Max asked absent-minded. "You're pregnant, in the third month. Congratulation, Max." "Oh Jesus....I can't believe it.", Max said and sat down. "Max? I have to go now, it's an emergency. You deal with it?" Max nodded and said, "Dr. Shankar?" "You can call me Beverly." "Thanks for your help Beverly." "Hey it's my job. And Max? Nice greets to Logan." Then she left and sat there and suddenly she realized that she would have to deal with it alone without Logan. He was gone and she had not a clue what to do now.  
  
10 p.m. CRASH  
  
"....and then he fell down without knowing what happened.", Sketchy said and Cindy laughed. "Hey guys what's up?", Max asked as she joined them at the pool table. "Hey Maxxie.", Sketchy said happily. "Sit down Boo. We were talking about Sky and his little marry-go-round experience.", Cindy said and smiled. After Max had sat down Cindy asked curious, "And?" "What's going on?", Sketchy asked curious either. "Don't be so curious fool for god's sake.", Cindy yelled over to him and smacked his head. "What I've done sugah? Calm down.", he said. "Do us a favor and beat it dude.", she said. Sketchy shrugged his shoulders and went over to the TV screens on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Boo you look like you've met a ghost or Lydecker.", Cindy said. "Nope, ain't nothing of that.", Max answered and wanted to take a nip of Cindy's beer but stopped as she remembered that she was pregnant. "What's wrong?", O.C. said as she saw what Max did. "Nothing." "But you put the beer back without drank anything." "I'm pregnant." "You kiddin'?" Max shook her head and smiled a little bit. "Hey that's great, isn't it?" "Certainly but what if Logan can't forgive me ever?", she asked sadly. "Boo, if you tell him that he'll be a daddy, he will certainly come back." "No I can't tell him. He should come back because he want to.", she said after a few seconds of thinking. "If you think so.", Cindy said and shrugged with her shoulders. "Do you think it ain't right?" "No but I think he has the right to know it." "If he come back, I'll tell him, if not I raise the kid alone." "Not alone Boo. I'll be there for you and you can count of Original Cindy.", Cindy said and hugged Max. "Thank you.", Max said and was happy again.  
  
Chapter 2 - An unwanted delay  
  
March 8th 7.50 a.m.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Goodmornin' Normal.", Cindy said as she and Max entered the headquarters of Seattle's Jam Pony X-Press. "She's back.", Normal sighted. "Nice to be back too.", she answered and smiled to Normal. "Ok, Missy listen up! One mistake and you're out. And you're going to take my orders. Alright?" "Yes sir. No prob.", Max said and nodded hardly. "Whatever. Take a locker and pick up your first packages and you'll do some overtime for a few days, we're shorthanded." Max sighted and went over to the lockers and at 9 p.m. she finished the last hot run of twenty this day and that was even for Max totally hard.  
  
After she'd pick up her monthly rate tryptophan she decided to drive to Logan and to see if she would meet him, but their wasn't such a sign of Logan. As she wanted to go again she ran into Blings arms. "Hey Max.", he said and smiled. "Bling? Watcha doin' here?", she asked surprised as she saw the tall black man who was Logans trainer. "Logan asked me to take a look at his apartment and to his stuff." "Kool....and when he'll be back?" "He said he'll spend some more days there. He didn't know yet how long. I've heard what happened, sorry max." "Ain't your fault. I was kinda hoping that he was back already." "He just needs some time and you should give it to him. It'll be worth it." "Bling? Could you tell him that I still love him?" "I will do it but I think he does know it yet.", Bling said, smiled friendly and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
March 10th 6 p.m. Paris  
  
Logan was sitting on the chair in the little kitchen next to Josy. "What do you think of a cute evening in a little restaurant with sausages and potatoes?", she asked. "I think not, I just would mess up the evening." "Still thinking about Max?" "Yes." "Logan you shouldn't make it such hard for yourself, talk to me." "She has read my diary." "Yeah I get that part but I don't really understand why you can't forgive her?" "It isn't about that part that she has read my diary it is about that she has done it behind my back." "You still love her?" "Of course I do, but I don't know if I could ever trust her again." "Then you should think about it what is more grave, to loose her or that she has deceived you.", Josy said. "Actually you're right but I guess I just need some time for myself to clear my head." "Stay here as long as you want, but you shouldn't wait too long, she won't wait for ever.", she said and kissed his cheek and hugged him. The following night Logan decided to stay there for a few time, maybe till April and then he will go back and he will talk to Max and everything gonna be alright.  
  
March 19th Seattle 10 a.m.  
  
"Bling? Logan?", Max yelled as she entered the apartment. "Max I'm in the sleeping room.", a voice said. Max saw Bling standing in the bath next to the sleeping room and he was wearing an apron with Kiss the cook on it. "Nice.", she said and smiled. "Hey...a man has to wear what a ...." "....a man has to wear. Blah blah woof woof.", she said and laughed, so did Bling. "What's up?", Bling asked. "Anything about Logan?", she asked. "Uhm...yeah. He'll be back at April the 20th. In one month he'll be back and he sounded like he will talk to you and I guess everything's gonna be alright.", he said and smiled friendly. "One month? I thought he meant one week or so.", she said and sat down completely disappointed. "Sorry." "Not your fault." "Sorry though.", Bling said and sat down next to her. But Max stood up and ran over to the bath room and closed the door and a few moments later she began to throw again. Two minutes later she opened the door and looked like a ghost. "What was that?", Bling asked carefully. "I'm okay." "Really?", he asked and rose one of his eyebrows. "Almost." "What do you mean?" "I'm pregnant." "Congratulation." "Yeah...but don't tell it Logan." "No problem. Uh...I'm sorry but I have to go.", bling said and smiled. "By." "Max? be careful.", he said and went out.  
  
The following time was pretty quiet for both. Max kept her job but of course Normal wasn't satisfied as Max told him that she'll need a few time off, but at least he accepted it and so everything was good.  
  
April 20th Paris Airport  
  
Logan was on his way to the gate and stopped as he saw a bulletin on the TV. It was the channel KNNW and it was the only American channel in France. ....and now I got the message that the employees of the airport in the whole USA are on a strike and that they planning to stop their work for the next time so that every flight in and out of the USA is cancelled for an unknown time. The strike is about the money and how they were treated in the last year by the government...more news in a few moments... Logan stood there and was shocked but the next moment he went to the woman at his gate. "Ma'am I've heard at the TV that the airports in the USA are striking." "That's right sir." "And how will I get to Seattle now?" "I don't know but I guess that you can't get there for the next two month. I know these kind of strikes. It could be that it'll take a while. But you could sell your ticket at the information.", the young woman said in a friendly tone which was a little bit to friendly for Logans taste. He turned around and went to the information where he sold his ticket and where he booked a new one with which he could flight when the strike was over.  
  
April 21st Seattle Logans apartment  
  
"Logan? Are you at home?", Max asked as entered the apartment. Then she saw Bling sitting before the TV watching a news channel. "Bling? Where's Logan?" "Still in Paris.", he said and sighted. "But I thought he would be back yesterday." "Me too. You haven't saw the news yet, have you?", he asked. "Nope, what's it about?", she asked. "A strike at the airports in the whole USA. No plane will get in or out of our promise land." "Ok. And how long it'll take?" "They said it'll take two month at least." "Two month? What is the strike about? The life of thousand of people?", Max asked sarcastically. "No...it is about the loss of wages or something like that and that the government wanted to get rid of a few people.", Bling said and shrugged with his shoulders. "That's fine. Uh...I have to go to work....but call me if Logan have reported. 'K?", she asked him. "Alright. Your number is stored in the phone?" Max nodded and left the apartment.  
  
At least the strike took 70 days till the employees ended the spectacle and as Logan could flight home.  
  
Chapter 3 - A surprise for Logan  
  
June 29th  
  
Seattle  
  
9a.m.  
  
Logan went out of the airport and took a cab back to his apartment, as he arrived he decided to sleep a few time and then he'll drive to Max and he'll talk with her and solve her problem.  
  
12 a.m.  
  
Max was standing next to the woman who sold vegetables and bought some fresh carrots, then she went to the woman who sold all kind of drugs and where Max bought her stuff. "Hi Amy. Uh...one question...is tryptophan in any way danger to my baby?" "I think no....no completely harmless.", she said and smiled. "Then I take one....20 bugs?", she asked. "Right....I still dunno why you take this stuff it is just an amino acid against lack of food." "Don't worry about things you aren't supposed to know.", Max said and smiled. "No prob.", Amy said and rose her hands into the air. Max was in the 6th month and slowly her belly got plain more girth and if someone watched her from her side her could recognize what was up.  
  
11.50 a.m. Max crib  
  
Cindy was siting on the chair in the living room and was reading a magazine called The new family member and it was about how to deal with babies. Max was gone to the market to brought some stuff and she'll be back in 30 minutes. Cindy just started with an article about CARE as someone knocked on the door. She stood up and went over to the door to open it and was shocked as she saw who'd knocked. "Logan?", she asked unbelievable. "Hi O.C.. Is Max at home?" "Uh...no...but she'll be back in half an hour." "Could I wait inside?" "Sure.", Cindy said and did a step to the side to let Logan pass. He passed her and walked in with the exoskeleton beeping. "Nothing has changed." "Yeah...right....what do you doin' here?", Cindy asked angrily. "I've thought about everything and I just want to talk to Max." "Why do men think the world is rotating around 'em? I mean you hurt Max and now you're here like nothing happened." "I know but I can't change this anymore. I could have come earlier but I was delayed." "Yeah...right...take a seat....I'm over there.", Cindy said and went to the kitchen and Logan sat down on the old couch.  
  
Max arrived her apartment twenty minutes later and climbed up the stairs with her packages. Sometimes she really felt bushed and it was on account of the little baby in her womb who was fighting like a ten years old X5 and the worse part was that she was just at he beginning of the 7th month, what it'll be in the 9th? But today everything was normal and quiet, no beats from within her. As she arrived at her floor she saw her new neighbor Paul, he had long brown hair and glasses and sometimes he looked like a psychopath. "Hi Max. ", he said. "Hi Paul."; Max said nervous because he seemed like he really liked her, but not on a friendly kind but on a psychopath kind. "Whatcha doin' tonight?", he asked and went to her direction. "Uh...Paul I'm sorry but....". "....she has to go now. So...goodbye Paul."; Cindy said as she opened the door. Max took a deep breath and murmured thank you to Cindy, then Paul locked off his door and went outside. "You're an angel O.C.", Max said. "Yeah...but before you go inside I wanna ask you something." "Spit it out." Cindy closed the door behind her and said, "Uhm....in our living room..."; but she was interrupted by Logan who opened the door and said, "...Cindy....Your coffee is ...", but stopped as he saw Max standing next to O.C. "Logan?", Max asked confused. "Max. Hi.", he said and smiled his gorgeous smile. "Ok. I'm gonna go. Catch u later in CRASH?", Cindy asked Max. Max nodded and smiled. Then Max and Logan went into her crib and no one said something till they'd sat down on the couch. "How are you?", Max asked. "I'm fine. I guess france have done a good work.", he said and smiled, so did Max. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier, but the strike...", he continued. "No prob...I've heard it. Not your fault." Logan nodded but then he stopped and shook his head, "No. If I had came earlier I had get a flight back, it was all my fault." "Logan! Stop that, you couldn't know it." "No I didn't mean that. I mean I'm sorry for have let you alone without a sign from me." "Hey...I can understand you ....I mean I couldn't understand it either if you have do what I have done." "Hm..." Then no one said something and it was silent for a few seconds. "Do you want something to drink? A coffee?", Max asked. "Why not.", Logan said and was relieved that Max had broke the silence. Max stood up and made a cup of coffee for him, at first she wanted to make a one for herself too but then she remembered that she was pregnant. As she walked back to the couch she was so nervous that she tripped over a pullover of Cindy and the cup felt down. "Damn it!", she said loud and Logan stood up and wanted to help her but as she stood up again her shirt slide up a little bit, so that everybody could see her belly and in this case this everybody was Logan who could see that she'd plain more girth now as three month ago. "Sorry...I just...", Max wanted to say but as she noticed his view to her belly she reacted and put the shirt back to his place. "Uh....what does that mean?", Logan asked. "What?", Max asked innocent. "Are you...uh....will you....", Logan stammered. "Yes, I'm pregnant." "Ok. Max?" "Hm?"; Max asked and went to the kitchen and took a rag. "Am I the father?", he asked and suddenly Max stopped to wipe the floor and stood up to face him. "What?", she asked. "Am I the father?" "Hm...that's a good question....I dunno maybe it was the pizza boy who delivered me a pizza 6 month ago....or it was the boy in the telephone cell....", she said. "No prob for me... it is my fault." "For god's sake Logan, you are the father!", she yelled angrily and throw the rag to the floor. "Really?", he asked. "You really think you're not?", Max said and shook her head. "Max I'm sorry ....if I'd knew it...I'm sorry.", Logan tried to apologize. "No big dealio, I mean at least you haven't hurt my...oh stop you have.", she said and wiped the floor. "C'mon Max...I'm sorry for that but actually you have done something bad, not me and I don't wanna say you're the idiot but it's not all my fault." "Oh...Then it's all my fault? That you have left me is my fault and that you don't wanted to talk to me is my fault either? Sorry but don't you think you make it a little bit too simple? You have said you needed some time and I was proceeding on the assumption that you meant days but you were away over three month. But I guess I was naive. Sorry for that, too.", she said and went back to the kitchen. "The strike wasn't my fault, Max." "I know but you could have called me.", she yelled to him. "I know but it is over, I could not change it...so what should I do now, Max?", Logan asked. "Just go.", she said with her back to him. "I love you. And I'll never give up on you. And I'll care for the baby.", he said and left the apartment.  
  
The rest of the day Max were sitting on the couch without doing anything and she forgot the date with Cindy at CRASH, but at 11p.m. Cindy opened the door and saw max sitting on the floor, weeping. "Hey. What's wrong?", she asked. "He really thought it isn't his baby."; max said and looked unbelievable disappointed. "It's gonna be okay, soon. Calm down and tell me what happened." "He really thought it isn't his baby....", Max repeated. "Ok...You should take a few days and then you'll go to Logan and you gonna tell him you love him, because I know you do and then you'll be a happy family, alright? You both regretted what you've done and there's no reason for don't forgive each other." "I dunno....maybe it's not meant to be." "Are you kiddin'? Ain't nothing to ask about it. You were made for each other, no questions left.", Cindy said and helped Max to stand up. "But..." "Ah...stop it. I'm right and I'm always right when it comes to love things. Right?" "Right. Thank you Cindy." "No prob." "I wanted to ask you something else. Do you wanna be the godmother of my baby?", she asked. "The godmother? Sure, if you want me to." "You certainly are." "Kool. Thanks." Then Max and Cindy laughed and just were happy.  
  
The following week Max thought about going to Logan and that she loved him, but she was wondering if that was enough. She thought about it the whole days without doing anything but starring out of the window. But at least she thought that nothing would help, she just had to find it out for herself, but not through supposing and she decided to go to Logan tomorrow and she was kinda hoping that Logan would forgive her.  
  
Chapter 4 - Please forgive me!  
  
June 8th Fogle Towers 1.30 p.m.  
  
Max was on her way to the fogle towers but she'd to stop at a sector checkpoint yet.  
  
"Jam Pony messenger. I have a packages for fogle towers.", she said to the man in his forties. "You?", the man asked surprised and smiled amused. "Yes, you got any problems with that?", she asked him. "Oh calm down, darling." "Whatever, can I pass?" "Not before I got a little mirth in my life. What do you think of a little pleasure?", he asked and smiled dirty. "I'm sorry but I care to make it out with a dirty and alcoholic bastard."; she said friendly. "You've forget that you want to pass this checkpoint, honey. So you have to understand why I'll arrest you now." "Actually...I'm not okay with that."; she said and smacked his nose such hard that he felt back down on his ass and he screamed loudly. "Pleasure to have met you...never call me darling again, alright?", she said and drove away.  
  
Finally she arrived Logans apartment and parked her bike in the underground car park of the building and went upstairs. She wore black pants and a huge shirt, to cover up her belly and a vest which was borrowed from Cindy, her hair was tied together to a pony tail. Max stopped before the door and took a deep breath. Then she knocked on the door and waited to an answer. "I'm here.", Logan said out of sight. "Logan? It's me Max.", she said and looked around. Suddenly he came out of the bath room and looked surprised to see her. "Hi you.", max said and smiled. "Hi yourself."; he said smiling too. "Do I bother you?", Max asked. "Uh...no..no. I just ... No.", he said and sighted. Max didn't answered. "Okay I guess we should talk? We can't go through this so anymore." "Right.", Max said but didn't move.  
  
"Okay....Let me start. I'm so sorry for all I've done wrong and for all I shouldn't have done. The whole thing is degenerated to a disaster and I hope we gonna beat this. Look....you've hurt me by doing this behind my back and I have hurt you by don't talk to you, and I feel really sorry about that...I can't say so much...just sorry for all.", he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry either, for deceived you and for yelling at you one week ago, you couldn't know about the pregnancy and it is my fault that you wasn't sure about the father, but I can tell you that you're the father to 100%.", she said and started to cry. Logan went over to her and took her hand into his. "I love you and I'll never let you go again, I promise." "I love you too. And I promise that I'll do it forever." She hugged him and then she looked into his eyes, "Do you wanna know what it is?" "Of course. I'll die if you won't tell me.", he said and both had to laugh. "It is a girl...and I'd like to call her Sonya, if you want." "That's wonderful thank you Max." Max kissed his forehead and smiled happily.  
  
The next days both spend with being together, just together not more. Now they were happy again and nothing could change this feeling now.  
  
Chapter 5 - here she is  
  
July 20th Max crib  
  
Max was standing in the doorframe, watching Cindy packing some stuff. "Thanks for doing this for me. But it she really fight against me." "Hey I dunno how it is to be beat by a baby from within but it is a pleasure for me to do this....No prob. I do everything for the love.", Cindy answered and closed the box and wrote Cloth on it. "Thank you though.", Logan said as he joined them. "Don't thank me, you just have to promise to protect Max and to watch her and of course to watch little Sonya." "You don't have to worry about that O.C.", he said and kissed Max head.  
  
Then they take the packages to the car and then Max said goodbye to Cindy. "Cindy ..you'll be my best friend ever and we're gonna meet almost every day it'll be like ever, 'K?", Max said and wiped out a tear of Cindy's eyes. "Yeah...but we can't make parties in our crib anymore.", Cindy said sadly. "We never had done things like that, Cindy.", Max said. "But it could have been cool, couldn't it?" "I love you, don't forget that.", Max said and hugged her. "I love you too, and now beat it.", Cindy said and did a step back. "Yeah, let's go Max, we're late.", Logan said from the outside. "I guess that's all.", max said and looked round. "You won't miss that lousy joint, don't you? C'mon you're gonna live in the dream apartment of my dreams.", Cindy said smilingly. "yes...but I'll miss it though.", Max said and laughed. "Okay, we're done. Beat it before I start to cry.", O.C. murmured.  
  
Then Max and Logan went outside and drove back, but they were stopped at a traffic control. "Good morning sir. Ma'am.", a young cop said to them. "Hi.", Logan answered. "May I see your driver license and your I.D.?", he asked friendly and smiled. "Sure."; Logan answered and started to put out his purse and to comb it but he couldn't found it. "What is the problem, sir?", the cop said. "I must have forgot it at home.", Logan said. "Alright...then you have to get out of your car, I have to arrest you, now.", he said and nodded to another cop. But suddenly Max yelled. "Max? What's up?", Logan asked surprised by her scream. "Labors....I guess 7 month are enough for a soldier.", she said and shrugged her shoulders. "Ma'am are you alright?", the cop asked nervous. "How does this look like?", max asked angrily. "I'm gonna call the ambulance...just wait here....", he said and said something in his walkie-talkie. "I think we should vanish.", max said and breathed deep. Logan nodded and started the motor. "Hey...the ambulance will be here in 5 minutes most....but you have to get out of the car now, sir.", he said to Logan. "Sorry...but we're late to our congress.", Logan said, smiled wide and stepped on the gas.  
  
The last part of their way back home was filled with pain screams and Logan was relieved as they arrived. During the drive he'd called Sam Car, the doctor who knew about Max and Manticore. And as he parked the car in the car park Sam was waiting yet. "Hi Sam.", Logan said and opened Max door. "It is time?", he asked. "I guess so.", Logan said and helped Max out of the car. "Hi doc.", max said and hold her belly, which was really huge now. "Does anyone knows how big the intervals are?", Sam asked. "Nearly 8 minutes.", Max said. "Actually I would say it'll take a while till you get the baby, but if you get it after 7 month I can't say how much time the birth will take, sorry.", Sam said. Then they went upstairs and Logan lied Max down on the bed, which was covered up with shields. "Max? I'm gonna check your uterine orifice, now." Max nodded and clenched her teeth to stifle the pain of the coming labor. "Alright...three inches...couldn't take a lot of time yet."; Sam said and smiled to Max. "Good.", Max answered and closed her eyes. Ten minutes later Sam checked her uterine orifice again, and this time it was four inches, "Ok...here goes.", he said and nodded to Logan. Logan went to Max and took her hand to support her during the last part of the birth. "Good Max. I can see the head yet. Push Max.", Sam said covered by the shield. Max did as she should did and Logan yelled with her because she compressed his hand with her strength. Two minutes later Sam said, "Here she is, a beautiful bouncing baby girl.", he said and gave the baby to Logan. Logan took her and went back to Max. "Hi Sonya. I'm your daddy and this is your bushed mommy.", Logan said and showed Max the girl. "She is wonderful.", max said. "Like her wonderful mother."; Logan complemented. Logan kissed his daughter one her forehead and Max on her too and then he said, "Max? Marry me." "What?", Max asked absent-minded and diverted by Sonya. "Do you wanna marry me?.", he repeated. "Of course I want.", she said and smiled happily. "We'll be a happy family forever.", Logan said and smiled too.  
  
Chapter 6 - the persecutor are always there  
  
The next days Max spend in the bed sleeping. Logan cared about Sonya and he 'd a good hand with her and did everything to make his little daughter happy. Logan went to Sonyas bed in the living room and lifted her out of it. "Hi honey. You're wonderful, aren't you? Like your lovely mommy.", Logan said. "A compliment from Logan Cale? How I've made this?", Max asked standing in the doorframe of the kitchen and was watching them. "Max, you're s'possed to stay in bed." "Yes, but I'm s'possed to be a killing supersoldier without emotions either, and both isn't true, so...?" "Alright. I get it. But do me a lil' favor, keep it quiet, yet.", Logan said gave her Sonya. "Sonya, tell your daddy he's too worried about me.", she said and stroked over Sonya's head. "You'll never believe how cute her lovely smile is.", Logan said proudly. "If she has a little part of her father I believe it certainly.", Max said and kissed Logan. They went to the couch and sat down and suddenly Sonya began to laugh in Max arms. "Guess she likes me.", Max said. "Who couldn't?", Logan asked. "Actually...the whole Manticore staff and the whole government guys.", she said. "yeah...sure...how could I forget?", he said and smacked his forehead.  
  
"What do you think of august?", Logan asked Max while he was sitting at the desk looking on his computer. "Nice.", Max answered. She was busied with feeding Sonya and this was everything else but easy. "Alright....what about august the 8th. It is a saturday.", Logan said and had to smile as he saw Max playing with Sonya's feet. "Max? August the 8th? Alright?", he asked again and went over to her. "Yes, it's okay.", she said without take a look at him. "Oh my god. Lydecker over there.", he said. "Hmmm....nice.", Max answered absent-minded. "Max! You don't listen to me.", Logan said sat down on a chair. "Sorry Logan but she's so cute, I can't believe how a human could be such an lovely thing.", she said and kissed Sonya. "I can, because I have two of it.", he said and pulled Max over to him and started to kiss her. "Sorry, it is just I never had so much luck in my life and I can't help wondering how long it will last.", max said and smiled forced. "I'll do everything to keep it such good, alright? No one can destroy this." "Yes....I love you.", she said and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
11.27 a.m. a street in sector 6  
  
"And you are sure about that?", the old looking man said. "Yes sir." "Alright. I know she is one of your kids but we have to stop her, now. That's your last chance to get out of it, Donald." Lydecker nodded and took the papers from his boss. "I know you love them but one more mistake and you're out. It was damn hard to find her and I'm trough to loosing her again and again, this time I want 452.", the man said and turned around. "So I'm authorized to kill her?", Lydecker asked. "Yes, we can't make any more mistakes by trying to take her alive. Goodbye Donald.", the man said and went back to his car and drove away. Lydecker took a look in the papers and switched on his mobile and called someone, "Lydecker....yes....I need an I.D. for arrest her....yes.....1793 South market....half an hour....you and Frankie.", he said and hanged up again, then he went to his own car and drove away in direction of Sector 9.  
  
1 p.m. Sector 9 Jam Pony X-Press  
  
"Hey dude....take this....4916 Viaduct....bip bip bip.", Normal yelled to a young man who sat on the floor, counting his money. "No....I'm on my way back home.", he blabbered. "What the hell...are you drunk?", Normal asked and waved away the smell of alcohol. "How you've come to that fact?", he asked and suddenly he throw on the table. "Ahhhh....go! Beat it!", Normal yelled and looked at the disgusting disease. Then he take a rap and tried to wipe it out of his shirt and during he did this a small group of men went inside the building, leaded by Donald Lydecker. "Ronald Reagan?", he asked. "What do you want?", he asked angrily. "Agent Lydecker. NSA.", Lydecker said and showed him the I.D. "Oh...I'm sorry Agent Lydecker. It's just ....forget it. How may I help you?", Normal asked friendly and with a huge smile. "We look for a woman." "Who not?", Normal asked. "Height 5'3'', weight nearly 110 and brown hair." "This could be every woman here.", Normal said and pointed at a young woman with this attitude. "Look at this.", Lydecker said and showed Normal a picture with a woman on it who drove through the streets. "Oh....of course...who else could it be....what she have done?" "Nothing you should care about....where can I find her?" "Uh....not here. She is out of business for a few weeks." "Can I have her address?" "Sure...but I have to tell you she isn't a little girl....be careful.", Normal said and went to the back part of his office and came back with a file. "Max Guevara....I write it down for you.", normal said and gave Lydecker a sheet of paper with Max address. "Thank you for your help Mr. Reagan.", Lydecker said and turned around. "Always. I die for our country.", he said proudly. Lydecker and his guys went back to their cars and drove to sector 5.  
  
1.30 p.m. Cindy's crib  
  
Cindy was sitting in the kitchen and read a woman fashion magazine, which used to be a famous one back in pre pulse america, the VOGUE. She'd get it yesterday on the market and it wasn't such expensive so O.C.'d decided to take it with her. Her personal days she'd always spend with Max, but now she'd to spend it with herself. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, it was a hard knock and it could be just a man, Cindy supposed that it was Paul so she decided to be quiet. But the visitor didn't gave up, and after two minutes someone yelled, "NSA. Open the door or we'll come in." Cindy stood up and went to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry I was in the bath room." "Ma'am? I'm Agent Martinez and I'm looking for this woman.", he said and showed Cindy the same photo Lydecked'd showed Normal. At first Cindy wanted to say that it was Max but then she remembered Max past and said, "No....I don't know her. Sorry." "You certainly do, Miss McEachin. We got the address from your job at Jam Pony. Where is she?", the young man asked and went in. "Listen, Agent Martinez. I don't know this woman and I don't know what do you want from me.", Cindy said. "You do know that you aren't authorized to live in this building, don't you?" "Uh....", Cindy hesitated. "Don't worry. I'll keep that secret and you'll tell me were Max is, is that a deal?" "No....I don't know this woman so I can't deal with you, alright?", she said in a nervous sound. "Alright....it doesn't bother you if I take a look in this room, does it?" "Uh....no.", Cindy said as the Agent walked into Max room. Five minutes later he came out of her room with sheets of paper in his hand, "Okay...I'll check this information....keep your seat, I'll be back in a few minutes." As the Agent was out Cindy ran to the phone and called Logan, to say him that this agent had get the notes from Max about Manticore and everything else.  
  
1.40 p.m. Logan's apartment  
  
Logan was sitting at his desk as the telephone rang. "Hello?", he asked. "It's me Cindy." "Hi, I'll ..." "No....stop Logan listen to me. I got a visit from some government guys and they have the notes from Max about Manticore and about Eyes Only and everything else. I dunno how long they'll need to come to you but I guess half an hour most." "Shit! Alright, I guess we have to beat it. Cindy? Don't play the martyr, tell them what they wan to hear, no plays, alright? This isn't about you." "'K. Good Luck." Logan hanged up and put on the exoskeleton and ran to Max, who was in the kitchen. "Max, pack some stuff, we have to go." "What? What's going on? Who called you?", she asked confused. "It was Cindy, she got visit from Lydecker and his guys and they've been looking for you. And they got your notes about me and Manticore." "Oh god. And now?", Max said and lifted Sonya out of the bed and went to the sleeping room. "I think we should drive to the woods, to the house of me. And then we'll decide how to continue." "Okay, take Sonya. I'm gonna pack some stuff and you pick up the car.", she said and gave him the baby.  
  
1.44 p.m. Cindy's crib  
  
As Cindy hanged up she heard some steps and shortly after that Agent Martinez was back. "Alright. This is the evidence that you have lied to me.", he said and showed her a photo with her and Max at Jam pony. "Alright, I know her, but I don't even know her name, she was just a passing acquaintance.", Cindy said. "Whatever. Where is she?" "Now?", Cindy asked to get more time for Max and Logan to vanish. "Yes." "I've met her at my job but she didn't told me where she does live, sorry dear." "Look, if you don't cooperate with me and my team, I'm gonna...." "Thank you agent Martinez.", another voice said from the door. "Yes sir.", Martinez turned around and went away, but the other man, Cindy supposed he was in his fifties, was still there and watching her. "Hi, my name is Agent Lydecker and I request you to cooperate." Suddenly Original Cindy remembered this name, he was the leader of the search mission of the escaped X5 in 2009. "Miss McEachin, you shouldn't keep mum about this, you know we could arrest you for occupy of a building, you and all other fellow occupant in it.", Lydecker said and did a step in her direction. "You can't threaten me, agent Lydecker." "No but I could arrest your friends forever." Cindy remembered Logan's word and decided that Max and Logan had enough time to disappear, "Sector 9, Fogle Towers." "Thank you. Pleasure to have met you.", Lydecker said and smiled nasty. Then he operated his walkie-talkie and said, "Call the police, we got squatters.", he said. "You son of a bitch.", Cindy yelled to him. "Be careful to whom you talk.", he said and added, "You get five minutes to pack some stuff." "You'll never get her, Lydecker. She's too smart for a bastard like you.", she said and Lydecker stopped, "It seems like you know why we want her, if I were you I would be careful what I say, especially to me.", he said and went to his car and two minutes later Cindy heard their cars drove away and she hoped that she was right, the Max was to smart and fast for him.  
  
3p.m. Woods  
  
Logan was driving the car and Max was sitting in the back trying to calm down Sonya who'd cried the whole drive. Finally they arrived at the house and went inside it without speaking one word. "The last time we were here was at christmas.", Logan said as he'd closed the door. "Yes, but this time it isn't about any good. Lydecker has finally found me and I really dunno how long he'll need to find me here.", Max said and lied Sonya down on the couch, still crying. "What's up with her?", Logan asked worried. "I don't know, maybe she knows that something's going on." "Let me take care of her.", logan said and smiled.", he said and took her and after a few seconds she stopped the crying. "Wow...I guess you're good with babies.", Max said. "Maybe. Uh...what do you think, where we should gonna go?", Logan asked and gave her a serious face. "Los Angeles?", Max asked. "Good choice for now, but I guess we have to vanish out of USA.", he said and sighted.  
  
CHAPTER 6 - A meet with the devil  
  
Max couldn't sleep at this full moon night so she decided to went downstairs to drink a few water and to calm down her nerves. But as she passed the entrance door she could see a car, driving to her direction, with switched off lights. Max sneaked over to the window and watched the car and the person who got out of it. Even though it was full moon she couldn't see the man's face. He walked to the door and opened it slowly and Max sneaked over and raised her right leg to push the man outside. But suddenly the man stopped and Max stood there with one leg raised, waiting. The man took a deep breath and put out his gun and Max took the chance and kicked him back, so he had to tremble. Max took his arm and pushed him to the fence near the trees where he felt down and where his cheek began to bleed. Max ran over to him in her enhanced speed and kicked him again in the stomach, so he'd to puke blood. Then she saw his face and was shocked. She took again his arm and lead him inside and tied him up with tape at a chair and smacked his face to got him back to reality, "Hey....Lydecker wake up!", she yelled. "What....what happened?", he asked totally confused. "Oh...I have kicked your ass.", she said and smiled satisfied. "Max?", he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?", she asked. "I've been looking for. Guess I found you." "Max? What happened?", Logan asked and Max turned round to see him standing on the stairs. "You know Lydecker? He tried to get in here.", she said and face Lydecker again. "OH.", He said surprised by seeing Lydecker. "Sonya?" "Sleeping...yet.", he said and added, "Try to be quiet.", then he went away. "Can I go now?", Lydecker asked. "Are you kiddin'? I let you go and you'll come back with the whole guard? I pass.", she said. "They'll know it soon.", he said with an evil grin. "I can prevent this.", she said and took his mobile phone out of his jacket, and went upstairs to Logan and came back five minutes later, with Logan and Sonya and Lydecker looked a lil' bit confused to see the baby. "Done. They're thinking you're on your way back home .", she said and throw down the mobile and it was broken down. "Okay ...I guess we have to go now . And you can hope to die fast.", she said and didn't cared about him again. But as Max and Logan went out another car came by and stopped behind Lydeckers van and a cop got out. "Mr. Cale? I'm sorry I thought someone tried to rob your place.", he said and shook Logan's hand. "Hi Ernie. Sorry I just forget to call you, we have to go now, was nice to met you.", Logan said and nodded. But suddenly Max turned around to take a last look at Lydecker and was surprised to see him, standing in the door frame holding his gun, pointed at her. Thank to her enhanced speed she could duck faster then the average and wasn't hit by a bullet, but she heard four more shoots which didn't were pointed in her direction. Then it stopped, but ten seconds later she heard two more shoots from behind her. She hold her breath for ten more seconds and stood up again.  
  
CHAPTER 7 - A talk of enemies  
  
At first she saw the cop, pointing the gun to Lydecker and then she saw Lydecker lying down on the ground, hit in the left shoulder. And then she looked up and saw Sonya sitting in her buggy and playing with a sheet of paper and suddenly she got panic and ran to the other side of the car, where she saw Logan lying down on the soil, too. He was hit twice in is upper body and he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Max knelt down and took his head into her lap. "Logan?", she asked and stroked over his face. Logan opened his eyes and smiled, "Hi...Max." "Hey...", she said quiet. "I love you.", Logan said. "You won't say by to me now, got that?", she said and began to weep. But Logan closed his eyes and didn't react anymore. She smacked his head a little bit, but he didn't react and Max nearly despaired. "Logan! C'mon you won't dying on me.", she yelled again and again. Suddenly the cop appeared and checked Logans pulse, "Low pulse, but I've called the ambulance, they'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
Half and hour later Max was sitting at a chair in the waiting room of the St.Josephs Medical in Portland. She tried to calm down Sonya but nothing helped, she didn't stop her crying. Max 'd called Cindy and she'd promised to pick up Sonya and to take care about till Logan will doing well.  
  
At 10 a.m. O.C. finally arrived and hugged Max. "Logan?", she asked carefully. "Still in surgery...since 3 hours yet.", she said and cried again. "He'll doing fine, he's a fighter, remember?", Cindy tried to get her in a better mood, but it didn't helped. "Could you take Sonya and bring her back to Seattle?", max asked. "Sure....you don't want me to stay here?", Cindy asked. "I guess it is too excited for her...she'll need a few hours sleep. Take care of her.", Max said and nodded. "Alright. Call me, if you need something.", Cindy said and went away.  
  
Max sat down again and at half past 10 the cop came by with a cuffed Lydecker behind him. "Do you want to talk to him?", Ernie asked. "Yeah, thank you." "I give you five minutes.", he said and tied him at a bench.  
  
"Why you have shot Logan?", Max asked on the verge of tears. "I was supposed to kill you, but I failed, but actually I couldn't kill my kids.", Lydecker said. "So you shot an innocent man?", she asked disbelieving. "Sorry 452." Max stood up and walked over to him and smacked her fist in his face as hard as she could, so she could heard his nose breaking. "I'll kick your sorry damn ass back to hell.", she yelled. "Oh...you came up with my expectations, 452. Well done." "Don't call me 452! My name is Max!", she yelled and this time she pushed her fist to his stomach. "Tell me a reason why I shouldn't kill you.", she asked him. "You used to be a emotionless soldier but now you're couldn't kill anymore, you are a to emotion human.", he said. Max began to grin and said, "You remember Ben?", she asked. "493?", he asked. "You found him death in the woods....I've killed him.", she said and added, "A part you haven't expected Donald?" Then the cop was back and took the confused looking Lydecker with him.  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Don't go  
  
At 11 a.m. the doctor went to Max, finally. "Mr. Cale is hurt at his lungs and at his stomach." "He'll survive it, won't he?", Max asked. "I hope, but I don't want to lie...he's bad hurt and I guess after this day and the following night we'll know more.", he said. "Can I visit him, now?" "Yes. But don't be afraid he is connected with a lot of machines, which keep him alive." Max nodded and followed the doctor. The doctor opened a door and Max saw Logan lying in a bed around a few machines. She sat down next to him as the doctor went away again. "Logan....You have to beat this.", she said and a tear ran out of her eyes. But Logan didn't moved or did something else. "Don't go. Please. If you're dying on me, I'll kick your ass.", she said and took his hand into hers. Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled, "Max....", he whispered. "Hi.", she said and smiled happily. "I love you." "I love you.", she answered and kissed him and added, "I was afraid to loose you." "Sorry....are you alright?", he asked. "Am I alright? You're hurt." "Sonya? Is she...?", he asked worried. "Nope...Cindy takes care about her till you're doing well again.", Max said and smiled "Oh .... Max? I'm so sorry." "What do you mean?", Max asked. "I've left you alone for 4 months even though I love you so much.", he said and a tear ran out of his eye. "Don't worry about that. You gonna spend a lot of more years with me. 4 months are nothing against it.", Max said and smiled. "I'd like to .... but I guess it's not mean to be.", he said and smiled forced. "What do you...?", Max wanted to ask but suddenly she saw his eyes and the feelings they were filled with. "Logan....", she whispered and shook her head slowly. "I love you....don't forget that. And tell Sonya I love her too. And don't be sad you look better when you're happy." "No....No Logan.....you have to fight.", she yelled to him and closed her eyes then she heard a strange warning sound, it was the EKK machine, showing a flatline. Max looked back to Logan and saw that he was unconscious. "Logan?", she yelled and pushed the emergency button and a few moments later a team of nurses and the doctor appeared.  
  
Max went back and watched them, while standing in the corner. The tried to keep him alive and they used the defibrillator again and again, and they injected him a lot of fluids. Max stood there crying and knowing that it was over, she'd saw it in Logans eyes, they said that Logan had accepted the death and even if it hurt she had to say that she knew it in her deepest mind.  
  
CHAPTER - 9 The last goodbye  
  
August 1st 1 p.m. Seattle St. Maria cemetery  
  
It was one of the rare sunny days in Seattle and a small group of people stood around the grave. Max was standing there in a black suit and black glasses, trying to understand what happened. ".....Logan was a fighter for right and freedom, He'll live forever in our hearts. Goodbye. Amen.", the prayer said and gradually every person appeared except Max, who stared at the casket. A few time later Cindy walked over to her and joined Max with Sonya. They didn't talked Max just took Sonya and Cindy vanished again.  
  
Max did a few steps to stay shortly before the grave and cried. His death was one week ago, but it seemed like years, without hi lovely behavior and his ...just him. "Sonya...I'm so sorry that you won't met you wonderful daddy ever....but I promise you to tell you everything about him.", Max said and kissed her and then she noticed the amazing similarity with Logan and she recognized that now was the moment she had to say goodbye to Logan, forever. She did it trough putting out her engagement ring, kissed him and throw it into the grave and whispered a last goodbye to her one and only true love, forever. She turned around and faced the shining sun and her new coming life. She walked a few steps but suddenly she stopped, turned her face to the side and said, "I'll never forget you." And then she smiled like Logan wanted her to smile.  
PS. Please review!!!! 


End file.
